It's Not Like I'll Ever See Her Again
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Eli is not the one to get drunk at a club and hook-up with some random cutie, but once his life falls apart, he decides to try new things. when his ONE NIGHT STAND blows up in his face, what's his next resort going to be? 2 shot, maybe 3
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fic I made…**

Eli's P.O.V

The loud rap music blared through the stuffed club, making me feel like a packed sardine. I sat at the bar, downing my 10th shot of Vodka, followed by a full cup of Tequila. By now I was pretty fucked, and it felt so good. Under aged drinking wasn't my thing, but since I started taking those non-emotional meds, nothing seemed to faze me anymore.

"Hey; hit me with another." I said lazily. The dude behind the counter shook his head and poured another shot, slapping it infront of me. As I grabbed the small glass, a soft hand snagged it from me. I looked up to see a short, brown haired girl. She looked pretty young, not old enough to be at a club. She stood there, her long brown hair stopping just above her chest and her big brown eyes staring at me seductively. She was hot, but I was focused on why she stole my drink.

"Bottoms up." She mumbled before chugging the Vodka shot down in one sip. I raised my eye brow and she sat down in the seat next to me.

"I'm Imogen." She said, lending her hand out. I stared at it for a second before shaking it.

"Eli." I mumbled, very much drunk. She giggled.

"You're pretty wasted." She laughed. I grinned and decided to check her out. She was wearing a short, black dress that ended just above her upper thigh. Her chest was very much exposed with the V-neck that ended above her belly button. She caught me staring and flashed her white teeth at me.

"Like what you see?" she asked. I returned back to reality and grinned.

"Yeah, I do." I said, staring at her face now. I usually didn't do things like this, ever. At this point, I didn't care. I was going to sit here and flirt with this random hottie, because quite frankly it was the only thing I had control over in my life. She laughed and inched closer to me. I could smell the vodka in her breath and god it smelled good.

"We could sit here and drink so more, or we could go somewhere private." She whispered seductively. I was getting turned on, and there was no denying that. This Imogen girl, I have no idea who she is but she's making me forget about all of my problems, atleast for a minute.

"Let's umm, go sit down." I whispered back, a small grin appearing on my face. She grabbed my hand and pushed me through the dancing crowd. We came across the lounge area and we walked over to the couch. I turned to face her, my back facing the couch and she pushed me into it. My mind was going crazy. She slowly climbed on top of me, straddling me.

I traced the sides of her smooth thighs with the tip of my nails as she rubbed her hands up and down my chest.

"Do you…always do these types of things?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. She smiled.

"Good, it's going to make this WAY more fun." She mumbled before capturing my lips in sloppy kisses. I gripped her hips as we deepened the kiss. She dug her nails into my back as she began pushing her hips into mine.

Here I sat, making out with a random in a night club. Never would of that I'd do this, but it was fun. She separated our lips and sucked long and hard on my neck. I gasped, followed by a groan.

"Do you like that?" she moaned.

"Uh huh." I managed to choke out. I slid my hands up and down the sides of her slender waist as she sucked anxiously on my neck.

"It's my turn." I whispered. She pulled her head up to look at me and gave me a flushed smile. She moved off of me and layed on her back, spreading her legs and beckoning me to lay in between them. I moved on top of her and captured her lips in a quick kiss before licking the side of jaw. I placed wet kisses all the way to her shoulder where I sucked on it long and hard, like she did to me.

"Ohhh goddd." She gasped, clutching my sides. I grinned against her flesh, getting excited about the night ahead of me. What's wrong with hooking up with some chick at the club, it's not like I'll ever see her again…

**Author's Note: I ended it there because I DO NOT write pornography, but you guys can all indicate what happens next… anyway it seemed like a random hook-up, but nothing is EVER that simple in Degrassi-land. Leave me a review, 5 reviews and I'll update this two-shot…**

**Follow me on twitter, I follow back : AshleyMocha12**


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on the couch, processing the things that I had just done. I was only in my boxers, and my body was shaking. I turned on my side to see Imogen smiling brightly, her face flushed a light pink. She turned to me and gave me a quick peck before rising off of the couch to put her clothes back on. She was clad in her bra and panties. I noticed that she had a pink and black butterfly tattoo on her lower back. I laughed, since that was a typical tramp stamp. She quickly slipped her dress back on and straightened up her hair with her fingers.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up. She looked at her phone and her eyes widened.

"It's 2 a.m" she breathed. I shrugged. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my hands on her waist and brought her on top of me, so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Tonight was fun." She smiled. I grinned back and kissed her slowly. She broke the kiss after a minute and smiled embarrassingly.

"I uh- I have to go. I'd love to say that I'd see you again, but odds are that I won't." she laughed. I nodded in agreement. With that, she got off of me and quickly walked out of the tiny curtain that was blocking the Lounge Area from the club. There I was, alone. Like always.

…

My alarm went off at 6:00 a.m on the dot. I smashed the snooze button and that immediately shut it off. I sat up lazily and shuddered at the blinding headache that I had. This hang over was one of the worst that I have ever had. I felt like staying home for the day, but mom would surely question me about why I wanted too. I didn't dare tell her my whereabouts. I sloppily climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. I stopped by the mirror and noticed the dark circles under my eyes. My hair was shaggier than usual, and to be honest I could use a shave. I rolled my eyes and walked to the shower, turning it on.

After I let the water run for a bit, I removed all of my clothes and stepped in the steaming hot water. I stood directly under the faucet and let the water run all over me. It felt so refreshing and relaxed my bones instantly. I just wanted to stand under there all day, but I couldn't. I took my shower for about 20 minutes and then I reluctantly turned the shower off. I stepped out into the freezing cold and searched for my towel. As soon as I found it, I wrapped it around my waist and walked over to the foggy mirror.

I wiped the fog from the mirror with my hand and sighed. I knew I had a long day ahead of me.

…

I pulled up to the Degrassi parking lot in dad's truck and searched for familiar faces. I spotted Alli walking with Dave Turner on the side walk leading to the front entrance. I searched for Clare anywhere around her but I didn't see her.

I parked the car and exited it. I slowly began walking up to the entrance and looked around once more, hoping she'd come up. When she didn't, I entered the school and lazily walked to my locker.

"What's up your butt?" someone joked. I turned around to see Adam standing there laughing. I gave him a small grin in response. We stopped in front of my locker and I swung it open.

"Dude, you'll never guess what kind of night I had last night!" I began. Adam narrowed his eyes, telling me to go on.

"So I was drunk as fuck at this night club a few blocks away, everything was dizzy and I could barely make out what was happening. Anyway, as I was about to take another shot this girl came up and took it from me. She was hot dude, and she looked no older than me. So we talked for like 2 seconds and then she umm…she asked if I wanted to go somewhere, ya know…private." I said. Adam's eyes grew wide.

"Okay and then what?" he asked eagerly. As I was about to continue, I saw Clare walking down the hallway, which immediately caught my attention. I noticed she was with some new girl, and there was something familiar about her…

Adam hit me on the arm, bringing me back to life.

"So did you screw her or what?" Adam asked.

"Well, you know." I grinned. Adam laughed and that caused me to laugh also. Clare and her friend stopped in front of us. I turned to look at them and for some reason her friends eyes widened when she caught sight of me.

The girl had two messy buns, one on either side of her head and she wore white framed glasses. Her style was unusual, as she wore red and black polka dot tights and a green hand bag. She was cute... kind of pre-schoolish, but cute.

"Hey guys, this is a new student. Her name is Im-"

"Emily." The girl stated, interrupting Clare's introduction. Clare narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"But I thought you said your name was-"

"." the new girl stated firmly. Clare shook her thoughts away and smiled at Adam and I. I glared at Clare, but she didn't catch it.

"Eli, since you guys are both in grade 11, maybe you could show her around." Clare said cheerfully.

"Does it look like I'm the welcoming committee?" I questioned. Emily's eyes dropped to the ground and she looked hurt.

"Eli, why must you be like that?" Clare responded.

"It's okay Clare, I'll find my own classes." Emily reassured. She gave me a quick glimpse before walking away. Clare glared at me and I greatly returned it.

"You're an ass whole." Clare said before storming away. I looked after her and sighed.

"Still not over that break-up are you?" Adam joked. I pushed him to the side and began walking to my first period.

"You don't have to be such an ass!" Adam called after me, but I ignored him.

I walked into my first period, which was Math. I was one of the early ones so I went directly to my seat in the back. As the minutes passed by, the class started to fill up. The late bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Bradley closed the door.

"Okay class, who's excited for math!" he stated. He received multiple groans in response, mine being the loudest. As he began his lesson, knocking sounded from the door.

"Can someone get that?" he asked. Bianca DeSousa stood up and opened the door, and in walked Emily. Shit.

"Hello, is this…Mr. Bradley's room?" she asked, walking in slowly.

"Yes, whom are you?" the teacher responded. Emily looked around the room and when she spotted me, her face flashed a bright red.

"I'm umm…I go by a nickname, I'm Emily." She said. Mr. Bradley looked at his roster.

"Oh yes, it does say that we have a new student. Im-"

"Emily. I hate my real name, please go by that." She said quickly, interrupting him.

"Okay then, please take a seat next to Mr. Goldsworthy in the back over there. Raise your hand Elijah." Mr. Bradley said. I raised my hand slowly and she stared at me. She quickly sat down and Mr. Bradley continued his lesson. I felt kind of bad about earlier so I decided to make a conversation.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Don't take it personally." I whispered. She looked over at me and squinted her eyes.

"I really don't know any other way to take 'do I look like the welcoming committee' kind of response to helping me out. How do you expect me to take it?" she whispered back, clearly hurt.

"Look, Clare and I had a messy break-up, and it's kind of my thing to disagree with everything that she says. When she said walk you around, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of making me do something. It's fucked, but it's the way I am. Sorry, again." I finished. She frowned for a second, but then she smiled, and giggled shortly after.

Where do I know that laugh? I squeezed my eyebrows together in curiosity and she stopped giggling instantly.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing…I just feel like I know you for some reason." I responded. She bit her lip and looked away.

There was no way I knew her… was there?

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" Mr. Bradley asked. I looked up from my thoughts and stared at the tall man indirectly.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"Could you please come up to the board and do this equation, since you're so lost in thought about the problem?" he asked cunningly. The class snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"I uh, don't understand the problem." I lied. I knew exactly how to work the problem; I just didn't feel like getting up.

"Loseerrr!" Drew Torres shouted, causing the class to snicker again.

"How about you come up here and work the problem." Mr. Bradley responded.

Thank you Drew. It takes a lot to get Bradley off your case.

For the rest of the period I caught myself staring at Imogen, admiring her in some ways. She was different…just like me. She caught me staring once or twice, and she'd just smile and continue with her work.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, and watched as Imogen struggled with her many papers and her jumbled schedule.

"Need help?" I asked. She stared up at me and smiled.

"Sure." She responded. I grabbed her pen and handed it to her, but it slipped from her fingers. She bent over to pick it up, which exposed some of her lower back…and that's when it hit me smack in the face. She had a pink and black butterfly tattoo. I didn't know if I was losing my mind or what, but I had to get out of here. She stood up and her face dropped when she saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to go." I mumbled, while scurrying away from the room. If what I saw was correct, then that was the girl that I had sex with at the club last night… so much for a one night stand.

…

I sat outside at the bench where I normally sat during lunch. My mind was going into several different scenarios. What if people found out? What if _Clare _found out? What if I got her pregnant? What if she gave me an STD? I didn't know what to think. As I was about to drown myself in self pity once again, I noticed Imogen walking toward my table. I didn't know whether to bolt for my life or confess to her what I saw. She sat down and smiled at me softly.

"Hello, Imogen." I said firmly. Her face dropped and she chewed on her lip nervously. So she knew I recognized her, and she didn't want me to know it…

"You knew who _I _was all along, and you tried to hide yourself from me? Why?" I questioned.

"Because. We were both pretty drunk and we made a mistake and I didn't want to have to have…the talk." She explained.

"The talk?" I questioned. She stared at me, her brown eyes full of fear.

"Yeah, the talk about…you know… it would just be so awkward considering what we did. Now that I have to see you in school every day, I didn't want that to be another addition to my worry list… I'm sorry. I should have just told you who I was when I saw you in the hallway this morning." She said. I calmed down a bit and sighed.

"Well… I do need to know some things." I responded. She chuckled and tugged on a loose strand of her hair.

"Shouldn't you have _knew some things_ before our one night stand?" She asked, a smile on her face. I grinned back, but then I got serious again.

"Imogen… do you have any STD's?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Excuse me?" She screamed.

"Well, I _**don't **_know you, so it's very much possible."

"Look dude, I know I may have come off as some slut, but I'm not. The truth is that I never do things like that. My best friend from my other school dared me to go to this club with a fake I.D and see which guy would be dumb enough to screw me. I just went to the drunken guy at the bar and figured that getting you in my pants wouldn't be too hard…" she explained, giggling at the end. I raised my eye brow.

"So, I'm just some stupid dare? Did you even _consider_ the dangers of 'getting some drunken guy' in your pants? Didn't mommy ever teach you right from wrong?" I joked. Her face dropped, and she looked away. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"My mom's dead." She whispered. That put a sting in my stomach and I immediately wanted to take it back.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at me, and she smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine. I just, I want to start new." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's do it then. Hi, my name is Elijah Goldsworthy." I said, lending out my hand. She giggled her cute little laugh and shook my hand.

"Imogen Moreno." She smiled. We laughed simultaneously and made small talk.

It's funny how people can meet new friends nowadays…

**Authors Note: OKAY ; I'm done with this two shot **** people have requested that I turn this into a STORY, so I came to the decision that I'm going to make an Imogen/Eli story **** it's not going to be this theme, but I'm sure that it will be good! So STAY TUNED FOR THAT! It'll be named, **_**Cry for Help **_

**Anyways, I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE some reviews! I took the time to write, so take the time to review? **** k thanks! **

**-follow me on Twitter, I follow back! AshleyMocha12**


End file.
